gyropediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ponychan staff list
This is '''Ponychan's' Staff Portal. For MLPchan's staff portal, see: MLPchan Staff List'' The moderation team is a group of Ponychan community members that have been recruited for volunteer work in making sure Ponychan stays clean, fun, and in-tact. Most work for several hours of the day everyday through the good and kindness of their heart in order to maintain Ponychan . The team started out early on when Orange (The site Administrator/Founder) asked for Moderator submissions/applications. Soon this got discarded and went strictly to hand-picking users that were kind, polite, intelligent, available, and overall a good community member. Current staff members This is a '''Portal'. For the complete article concerning Ponychan Moderation, go here: Staff '' Ponychan initially had a strict rule of never releasing their own identities. Orange has once taken it as far as to remove file names to secure their anonymity. However, as of January 7th, 2012, this policy was changed, and the mods identities are allowed to be known. Filenames were also restored. Staff list , previously known as !!BigMac, is the administrator and currently the de-facto site owner of Ponychan. His position’s purpose is to provide financial support for the site as well as to hire new mods. His actual presence on the site is rare and greatly criticized, but he is liked for remaining positive and friendly regardless of the circumstances. You can expect a swifter response from one of the other two admins nonetheless. His usertrip is is the community admin that has undergone the most name changes. Initially he was recruited as !!Fluttershy, then !!AngelBunny after handing the capcode to Moony, then !!ShiningArmor out of his own reasons, then back to !!AngelBunny, and now !!ShiningArmor again for his promotion. This is the second time he has been made admin, probably because the majority of the community trusts him for being a voice of reason. His usertrip is , formerly !!Zecora, is currently one of Ponychan’s community admins. Starting off as a moderator specifically for /pony/ and their off-topic serial, he remained the only mod to ever take on his duties in a perpetually rhyming fashion a la Zecora from the show. Somehow managing to make all his posts rhyme while effectively patrolling the site, his work was quickly well-received. Only on a few occasions did he make mistakes, and so he was trusted to take on admin duties. Though part of the reason for his name change was to reflect that promotion, he said he also wanted to just escape the burden of making every post rhyme. His username is , Ponychan’s founder as well as its original owner, was for the longest time the site’s only admin. Known as a tech savy admin during his time running his community, and unlike now, he wasn’t really part of any social cliques. While this was an advantage to him, he was heavily criticized for both unpopular decisions and for often an absence from one being made – both of which have previously caused internal strife in the team that could have been avoided. However, he’s still respected as the site founder and for dealing with the many 4chan raids at its first year. Though he’s currently still listed as a site developer and occasionally helped maintain the site, he pops in /oat/ nearly every day and has a bunch of close friends there, but nonetheless he has chosen to uninvolve himself with most of the staff’s decisions over the past year. His usertrip is , but he almost never uses his tripcode anymore. is currently the site’s head site coder. Known as the owner of what was formerly considered the site’s “drama bunker”, Lunachan, he has the most experience with kusaba X’s code and so he was considered the most qualified for the job. He’s done more work in the first two weeks than what the admins have done in a full year, and so the community was grateful for his involvement. However !!Shining and !!Cadance have shown concern that the combined work that the site needs might burn him out. Usually you can find him in either /oat/ or the LGBTQ Hayride serial. His usertrip is is technically a moderator of this site, regarded as what !!Rarity calls the staff’s “senile three” – the oldest of the site mods. Though he wasn’t largely involved with the site code, he is credited for some work. He was blunt, but effective as a site mod, though he hasn’t been involved in almost a year. It’s likely that he’ll be removed from the contacts list at some point. His usertrip was is the longest-around mod. He started the first week of Ponychan’s founding and still remains one today. He lurks more often than he posts, but he never completely disappears, and that’s probably the reason why he never burned out. If you ever need to contact him, he will respond, but it might take a few days before he does. His usertrip is is the mod of /fic/. He has a well-received history both on Ponychan and MLPchan, and he was for a while, the mod of MLPchan’s board as well, thus making him the only member to have cross-moderated both sites simultaneously. This placed an advantage on his end because he was able to sync the boards generals cross-site. He left MLPchan at the closure of their board and has been the resident /fic/ mod on Ponychan since September 2013. It may be best to contact him through e-mail though. His usertrip is is a moderator that mainly resides in /gala/ and /pony/. He’s been around since the summer 2013 recruits alongside !!BigMac (Inkwell) and !!Spitfire (Astra), initially under the !!Octavia capcode. If you do see him modding, it’s often that you’ll see him seek resolution to /gala/ drama by confronting the offending users first. He’s made some mistakes in the past, but he’s been redeeming himself. He’s known better by his username rather than his mod tag. He also lurks in IRC. His usertrip is is a moderator as well as a resident of /gala/, though he chooses to moderate Ponychan globally. He also previously maintained the site’s FAQ page, the contact page and the IRC board. His usertrip is is the second-most veteran Ponychan mod, recruited in February 2011 and also the most active of the three veteran mods. He resigned in mid-2013 but came back after a four-month break. He’s very familiar with most of the communities of the site, with the exception of /rp/, and will likely be able to answer any question you have for him. His usertrip is is the newest of the Ponychan staff and FAQ editor. He was selected to fill in for the lack of moderation in /rp/, however, he is still considered a global mod. Not much can be said about him yet, as he’s only been a staff member for a few months. His usertrip is Former staff members Ponychan has known to have a high turnover rate in the past. While there are several reasons contested both for or against this, it has been a point of contention for some. The rate has slowed since it's first tumultuous year, and while it's second year saw it's fair share of turnover, the stability of the staff has improved in most assessments. This is the list of of the former members of the staff: |!!Applebloom |Nov 2011 |Jun 2012 }} was a Ponychan moderator that was promoted in November 2011. He was known for being the unofficial /rp/ mod. His usertrip was leaked early on, but was overall unknown to the vast majority of users who searched for it. He resigned due to inactivity in June 2012. |!!Applejack (I) |Feb 2011 |Jul 2011 }} was a moderator recruited in the second round of moderator applications in February 2011, and is known for having access to the modboard and panel, despite he is no longer a moderator. !!Applejack is not renown for any particular achievement, for much like !!Applejack 2.0, he failed to post a lot, and in the summer of 2011 left Ponychan due to school and a gilrfriend, and vanished. He reportedly visited Ponychan via the modboard he still has access to towards the end of 2011. |!!Applejack (II) |Jun 2011 |Jan 2012 }} was a moderator recruited in the summer of 2011. He is known being the most inactive moderator on Ponychan, reportedly only doing several moderator actions per week towards his resignation, and made less than 30 modposts over the course of half a year, though also known for his textwalls as a user. He resigned in January 2012 due to real life concerns and issues, a few weeks before !!Soarin. |!!Applejack (III) |May 2012 |Apr 2014 }} was a moderator that was recruited in May 2012. He posts in the boards /collab/, /show/ (now /pony/), /meta/, among others. He is known for writing the /collab/ guideline sticky. After a shaky first month as a moderator, he became widely-respected for his clear and unbiased moderation style. A prominent voice in the policy changes that began in late 2012, he resigned due to personal issues in the first week of December, claiming that he no longer had the energy for modding that he once felt and that the team deserved new blood. After several months of retirement, he approached the mods about returning and was voted back on February 24 in possibly the only unanimous decision ever made by the Ponychan mod team. In July, 2013, he stepped down to take a break from moderating following some staff drama. He returned again before the end of the month. Over the first few months of the following year, frustrated by the lack of admin involvement, such as one time when a rule change took over two months for approval, he reduced his involvement with the site significantly. On April 2014, he resigned due to a "conflict of interest". |!!BigMac |Oct 2012 |Apr 2013 }} was a Ponychan Moderator who was recruited in October 2012. He was known to post mostly in /chat/ and /oat/, but as his duties, he would also moderate and reason with posters inside /fic/, /meta/ and /collab/. He would often resolve or dispute bans with ginormous walls of text and didn't often dismiss ban appeals prematurely. He was also known for his decent PR skills and getting along with outsiders of the site. On April 3, he announced that his real-life work schedule has taken up his hours as a mod, and can no longer commit to a site with an 80-hour work schedule, and thereby claimed resignation after maintaining the site for six months. |!!Cadence |May 2012 |May 2012 }} was the first of the two tags given to Zamoonda - the identity of a user that has perpetuated numerous instances of Ponychan drama by trying to influence the site with subterfuge, psychological manipulation, and carefully schemed false identities. He was officially admin for one day on May 11, 2012 with his real identity and later would be revealed behind the fake identity of a girl from London by the moniker "Aurroria," whom had the !!SweetieBelle mod tag the following year. |!!DaringDo (I) |Nov 2012 |Apr 2013 }} was a mod of Ponychan's /fic/ board that was recruited on November 26, 2012, via personal selection by the staff to help alleviate the aftermath of the drama concerning the board from the previous summer. However, he has moved to other recreational boards as well, including /art/, but much of his personal activity dates back to mid-2011. Already being a heavy user, he communicated with members of this board alongside with MLPchan's parallel and collaborating with their then-mod, !!Spike. In late December 2013, he announced he was moving away and would be absent from his position until February. He simply never returned to his position until long after his mod account was given to the current !!DaringDo mod. |!!Derpy |Apr 2011 |Sep 2011 }} was a moderator who was recruited on the second round of staff applications in early 2011. He was a popular moderator, known mostly for his shenanigans. He quit because he didn't feel he was active enough on the site, much to the dismay of many users. |!!Fluttershy (I) |Feb 2011 |Jul 2011 }} was a moderator recruited in the beginning of 2011. He was known for creating numerous shenanigans, for being a semi-active moderator, and for frequently failing to post pictures of his appropriate modtrip pony, Fluttershy. He resigned/vanished due to major inactivity in the summer of 2011. |!!Fluttershy (III) |Dec 2011 |Nov 2013 }} was a moderator that was recruited alongside !!PinkiePie III in January 2012. He was known for being a rather reasonable moderator, and for his activity across a wide variety of the boards of Ponychan both as a user and a mod, such as the Ponychan Pinkie Poll and Operation: Sharing Kindness. |!!Lyra |Jun 2011 |Aug 2013 }} was initially a ponychan moderator that was promoted in the summer of 2011 and formerly a site admin. Known for being the moderator who posted the former /fic/ sticky, which was made by the /fic/ crew, he was also known for uncapitalizing his letters on his modposts prior to the mod reveal in January 2012. Overall, he made few mistakes in his time as a staff member, and is known for his excellent PR skills. He is known amongst the community to be an excellent coder whom wrote the script behind the "URL" link and the autosage anchor. He resigned in June 2013 due to real life concerns. |!!Octavia |Jun 2011 |Aug 2011 }} was a moderator that was recruited in the summer of 2011. He is known for a great deal of stickies, among them are one of the former /rp/ stickies, the second /oat/ sticky that reiterated the home board rules, /meta/ sticky, and others. He was the primary subject of the 2011 summer mod dramafest, where he was demodded and subsequently permanently banned after repeat ban evasions during an episode of depression. As of May 2013, his ban has been lifted. |!!PinkiePie (I) |Feb 2011 |Mar 2011 }} was a moderator recruited in the second round of staff applications in February 2011, and is known for being the fastest mod in the history of Ponychan, single handedly taking care of raids, and being the fastest mod to be demodded, having been demodded 24 days after his promotion. He was demodded due an excessive amount of errors, some of them internally and in regards to behavior, others publicly while under his mod tag. His subsequent permanent ban was given nearly a year later, on January 3, for posting a link to a pastebin which contained a clopfic, knowing that he would be banned for it. His ban was officially lifted in late May 2013. |!!PinkiePie (II) |May 2011 |Oct 2011 }} was a moderator recruited in the summer of 2011. She was known for being an effective moderator in her time, however, in addition, was extremely inactive in the moderator skypechat, and as such was barely able to communicate with fellow moderators. She was fired in October, 2011, five and a half months after her promotion, after leaking a .html file of a thread in the modboard to Blazing Starshine. |!!PinkiePie (III) |Jan 2012 |Jan 2013 }} was a moderator that was recruited in January 2012. He is known for being the first resident /pony/ mod, and is generally looked upon as the /show/ moderator. While he has received much criticism from his friends on /show/ for banning them, he is cheered on by a significant portion of the userbase for his effectiveness and activity. He resigned from his moderator position on the 20th of March, 2012, two and a half months after his promotion. He changed his mind at the last moment, however, and remained as a moderator. Towards the end of his modship on Ponychan, he seemed to have been more hands-off, concerning his bans on /pony/. On January 2013, for undisclosed reasons, he resigned from his position. |!!PinkiePie (IV) |May 2013 |Aug 2014 }} was recruited in late April 2013. This was followed after a complaint following an incident with mature content standing on /oat/ for over five hours, the Ponychan mods had come to a consensus to search for a new mod. On April 28, the mods had officially recruited /oat/ regular Artee to fill in, likely out of the demand by /oat/'s users for a resident mod. Prior to his promotion to moderator status, Artee was regarded as one of the most active and social members of /oat/ alongside Rocktavia, which made him an excellent candidate for this position. Artee was on /oat/ many hours a day and was readily available, and when any conflict pops up, his response would often be to clarify the pros and cons of each side, then wait for enough responses before making a decision. This moderation style was not universally received well, as for instance described by Marceline "shrugging your shoulders off out of fear of some unknown reprisal". Artee handed his mod tag to new recruit Nimble Wing and retired from the staff in August 2014, likely from burnout or simply the need to take a break from the site for a while. He disappeared for about a month following his resignation, then came back for his usual funposting. |!!Scootaloo |Feb 2011 |Aug 2011 }} was a Ponychan moderator that was hired in the first round of staff applications on February 2011. She contributed to the creation of several memes, including "TOOT TOOT TOOT", and was overall a rather social moderator. However, this social trait created much criticism about her, and for a long time, users have insulted her by saying that she 'consistently seeks personal affirmation', but was also praised for being a "bro" mod. In the summer of 2011, !!Scootaloo was given a leave of a month for posting a Pinkie Pie image with heart-shaped nipples. After this incident, she departed the staff under the misconception they were displeased with her services due to a misunderstanding by !!Octavia, and no longer wished for her to be a moderator, and left Ponychan. She moderated on another pony board, Lunachan, for a while before completely disappearing. |!!Soarin |Jul 2011 |Feb 2012 }} was a Ponychan moderator hired in the summer of 2011. He was known for contributing to many shenaniganical activities, for posting the /ef/ sticky, and for being an active mod of /meta/. It is unknown to the general public why he had left the moderation team in January 2012, but he had claimed in his resignation thread that there was no drama involved, however he didn't raise any other reasons. He has left the website after /ef/'s deletion, and joined efchan, where he briefly moderated as !!RainbowDash. He had since returned to Ponychan's /meta/ in full-force, and once again departed. He also wrote the original draft concerning the horrific discovery of the true !!SweetieBelle/Aurroria identity. He also has gone by the name . |!!Spike |Apr 2011 |Sep 2011 }} was a moderator who was recruited in early 2011. He was known as an extremely strict and no-fun-allowed moderator on /oat/, due to his cracking down on the roleplay, and extreme public confrontations with users such as Rarity Sauce. |!!SweetieBelle (I) |Dec 2012 |May 2013 }} was a moderator that claimed to be a girl from London that posted on /rp/. At the time, this individual was considered a valued staff member for his coding skills but later turned out to be a continuation of the Zamoonda identity. At this revelation, he was removed from the staff by former !!Lyra admin and had access to the site both as a staff member and as a poster terminated. |!!Twilight (I) |Feb 2011 |Jul 2011 }} was a Ponychan moderator that was recruited on the first round of moderator applications in February 2011. Not much is known about him, other than that he left in the summer of 2011. |!!Twilight (II) |Sep 2011 |May 2012 }} formerly known as !!Twilight, was a Ponychan moderator that was recruited in the summer of 2011. He is known for his superb posting abilities when it comes to handling situations. He's shown some activity in fun events within serial threads on /chat/ alongside !!Soarin and !!Fluttershy III/Moony. He resigned in May 2012 due to disagreements with administrator conduct, without an announcement in /meta/ or indeed anywhere on site. Regarded as one of the more popular moderators in ponychan's tumultuous turnover rate of staff. He has since been recruited as !!Twilight Sparkle for MLPchan. |!!Twilight (III) |May 2012 |Jul 2014 }} was a Ponychan moderator that was recruited in July 2012. He was by all means an active poster, though with the occasional posts on /chat/ aside, he resided and often lead discussion almost exclusively on /dis/. He is given mostly positive reception for being a prominent voice for his home board's residents. However, he rarely would be found partaking in global site issues. He disappeared in March 2014 due to real life concerns and returned at the end of the year. Category:Portal